


Once was enough, I'm such an idiot

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: Reader Inserts [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Crying, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Not Completely But Partially, Reader Is Peter's Aunt and May's Sister, Reader-Insert, Skipping Between Past And Present, Songfic, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Teacher Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: You meet Quentin for the first time when you chaperone Peter's trip to Europe. You and Quentin quickly fall in love but you then realise that he isn't who he pretends to be. Was his love fake?





	Once was enough, I'm such an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Spiderman: Far From Home which was great and I wanted to write about Quentin. This contains ** SPOILERS ** obviously. So watch out for that. I also skipped between the past and present between the two tenses. So let me know if there are any mistakes.
> 
> I don't the characters of the song which is "Welcome To Love" by Young Ejecta.  
Enjoy^^

_ We’re coming to an end  
Is that what you want, darling? _

You watch in horror as the Elemental disappears and reveals thousand of drones. The kids are yelling in the background, everyone is horrified but you just stand there, in shock. Quentin had obviously made the Elementals up and now you are wondering whether or not anything he told you was true.

Ned pulls at your arm and you turn to him. May was so happy to hear that you are going on the trip with Peter and his friends. She is your sister; of course, she is happy that someone she knows is on the trip with the kids. You were chosen so the girls in the class would have a female teacher to confide in. 

“Ms Parker.” He urges. “We need to leave. Pete told me what he did.”

“What he did?” 

“Did Peter not tell you?” Ned’s face scrunches up. “In that case, you just found it out. Mysterio lied about the Elementals.”

“I can see that, Ned.” You whisper. “Now hurry along, we need to leave!”

Michelle looks at you. “And where do we go?”

“Somewhere sheltered!” You run after them. “Go, go, go!”

“Do you think he’s attacking us specifically?” Michelle calls to you. “The bus was attacked and barely anything else!”

Betty shrieks as one of the drones moves from its formation and flies after you. “They’re coming!”

“Then we run faster!”

_Tell me if it is _

The first time you met Quentin was when he scooped in to catch you from falling off a bridge when a giant water-monster attacked Venice.

You screamed but suddenly stopped falling. That was when you opened your eyes. “Who are you?”

“I’m here to help you.” He gave you a charming smile. “Don’t worry too much.”

“A giant monster is attacking the city. My students are scattered and I nearly fell to my death!” You shrieked as he flew you to the nearest marketplace to set you down.

He chuckled a little. “I like your attitude. Just keep away from structures that might collapse easily.”

You looked at him. “Thank you!” You called after him and then turned to leave. That was when the monster lashed out and a wave of water came rushing to you.

Against what you expected the man would do, he flew down and you two were engulfed in a hue of green. When you looked up, the mystery man was looking back at you.

“Run and find your students.” He told you.

You looked at him in fear, tears in your eyes. “Are you going to be okay? I mean- I just- It’s so powerful.”

He flashed you a charming smile. “Good thing that I’m powerful, too.”

Blinking against the tears in your eyes, you nodded. “Just- just don’t die. We need you.”

You watched him fly away and swallowed. Then you took off to find the kids.

_ Happy now with dinner  
You just microwave it _

The next time you saw him was when Fury had come to pick Peter up and you, as the good aunt, had followed him. Your big sister would be furious if she knew that you let him leave unsupervised.

You had stood outside, listening in for a few seconds before the man that had saved you -who was now being called Mysterio by the students- looked directly at you.

“Why don’t we invite her inside?”

“Who?” Maria looked in your direction. “No, who is that? I thought we were clear!”

“No, it’s fine!” Peter exclaimed. “She’s my aunt. May’s little sister. She probably followed to look for me because I’m- well because she- she’s worried!”

You nodded and slowly came into the room. “Yes, he was taken away and I wanted to check and see if he needed help. You can’t just kidnap one of my students -let alone my nephew- and expect no one to come looking for him.”

While Fury gave you a questioning glance, Mysterio chuckled. “You know, I like you. Do you have any valuable powers that might help us against the Elementals?”

“The what?”

And with that, Maria and Mysterio went into a long explanation of what the water-monster that attacked you was and where it came from. Fear spread through your chest as you heard of the Fire Elemental. 

When you slowly grabbed the table behind you to stabilise yourself, Mysterio looked at you with a soft glance, smiling comfortingly. “Now, you don’t have to help us by any means. We understand if you don’t want to. It’s a great threat, after all. A great threat that destroyed my home and killed my family.”

“I’m so sorry.” You whispered. “Can I help?”

“For a start, you could redirect the class trip to Prague.” Fury offered.

“How would I do that?”

“We’ll help you with that.” Maria said. “Keep the kids away from crowded areas. If we need any more help, we’ll call you.”

“No.” Peter protested. “No, I can’t. I can’t do this. This is out of my league.”

“Hey.” You turned to him, putting your hands on his shoulders. “You’ll be fine. You thought to fight with Iron Man was out of your league and you did it, you helped defeat Thanos and you went to space.”

“You were angry at me for that.”

“That doesn’t make it any less impressive.” You smiled and saw Mysterio give a small smile at that. “Listen, Pete. You can do this. Come on, if they think a teacher can help, you can, too.”

“But you helped us a lot before.”

“That doesn’t change anything.” You smacked his arm. “Come on, you will still be able to execute your plan. I’ll help you.”

“Plan?” Mysterio asked. “Does he have a plan?”

“No, it’s more of a teenage plan to get someone-”

“(Y/N)!” Peter shrieked. “Come on!”

“Sorry.” You chuckled a little.

“I’ll do it.”

After that statement, a plan was put in motion and you were to help bring the class trip and Peter to Prague so no one would suspect anything. What you didn’t know was how impressed Mysterio was when you started integrating your ideas, showing Maria and Fury where to locate people and where the crowds would be.

In the end, you came out with a plan and Peter with a lot more confidence in this plan, knowing that you helped. 

Before you could leave and head after Peter, Mysterio grabbed your hand. “Thank you for your help. I would like to see you again.”

“What is this?” You chuckled. “A first date?”

“It’s not dinner, no. But I’m sure one of the people here has a snack or something.”

You smiled at that. “I would like to see you again, as well.”

“You can call me Quentin.” He said. “I know everyone knows me as Mysterio but please call me Quentin.”

“I will. My name’s (Y/N).” You explained. “I need to go after Pete now. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yes, I’ll see you soon.”

_ I can send some bad advice  
Still, you never sacrifice _

Another drone tries to shoot at you but you grab Michelle’s arm to pull her out of the way. She looks at you for a second before breaking into a sprint once again. You follow close behind, swallowing against the tears in your eyes. The man who swore that he loved you, who wasnothing but kind to you, is betraying you and your trust. He lied and he has never loved you, you are sure.

The little group of students behind you runs after you and eventually you find a hiding spot. It isn’t the spot you had in mind but it would suffice for a quick break.

You turn to them. “Is anyone injured?”

Betty looks at you. “I hit my head but I’m fine now.”

Ned turns to her. “Baby, you didn’t tell me.”

“I didn’t mean to worry you, babe.”

Michelle eyes you. “Are you crying, Ms Parker?”

“No. I’m fine.” You wipe your eyes. “It’s just a stressful situation and I worry about Peter. I hope Mysterio hasn’t gotten to him.”

“You liked him, didn’t you?”

“Mysterio? Yes, I believed that he was a hero. We needed a hero but he lied to all of us.” You sniff. “But we will be fine. We don’t need another hero; we have Peter.”

“But you two were close.” Michelle says softly, no doubt trying to comfort you.

“What do you want to hear?” You scoff but there is no anger behind it. “Do you want to hear that we fell in love? Do you want to hear that I love him? That he saved me? That we kissed and held onto one another? That I believed him that he loved me?”

“I had no idea.” She swallows. “What an asshole.”

“Language.” You say weakly. “Mr Harrington doesn’t like swearing.”

“Screw that. That damn asshole used you.” She snaps. “Oh, now I want to yell at him really good.”

“No!” You exclaim. “You will stay away from him. I can deal with that myself.”

“Come on, Ms Parker. We all like you.” Ned says. “You deserve better; a real hero, not this idiot. He will lose.”

“I hope so.”

_But somehow you got it  
I am in your world _

You sat on top of the roof, your mission being to spot the Elemental and alert the others, then to get out of there. 

“(Y/N).”

You winced as Quentin floated up in front of you, sitting down on the edge of the building with you. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“I hope you will not get hurt.” He said softly. “You are a good person. I like you.”

“Do you ever miss your family?”

“All the time.” He sighed. “Why?”

“I lost my sister and her husband years ago. That’s why May is raising Peter. She was the second oldest. We were close.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, (Y/N). Losing a loved one is hard. But you and May are doing a good job, taking care of Peter. He’s a brilliant and good person.” Quentin offered you a comforting smile.

“Thanks.” You whispered. “Thank you for coming here to help all of us. Earth really needs a hero.”

“What about Peter?”

“He doesn’t want to be a hero, just a friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. I trust him and I’m proud of him but I’d rather not see him fight aliens again.” You sighed.

“I understand. It’s hard to see your loved ones go and fight, isn’t it?” 

“Yes.” You crossed your arms, trying to rub them against the cold of the night.

“You’re cold.” 

“Yes, it’s chilly up here.”

Quentin looked at you for a few seconds before reaching up to his chest and undoing the clasps that held his cape. He slowly draped it over your shoulder. “Take this, please. I don’t want any objections.”

“But you need it.” You tried to argue.

“I don’t need a cape to fight. It gets in the way anyway.” He chuckled. “Just bring it back sometime soon.”

“I will, thank you.” You whispered as he slowly rose and went to levitate in front of you. 

“I’ll see you soon, (Y/N). Please do be careful when the Elemental shows up.”

“I will. Thank you, Quentin.”

_ Feel too much  
You are my hero _

The Elemental was gone and the students were being rescued from the Ferris wheel but you could only think of Quentin. Clutching his cape to your chest, you watched as Peter ran over to him. As if it was your cue, you ran after him, falling to your knees beside Quentin’s body.

“Quentin.” You grabbed his face, turning it a little. “Quentin, can you hear me?”

“You are endearing.” He chuckled, looking up at you. “Of course I hear you. A little fight can’t take me down.”

“I’m not endearing.” You hissed. “I thought you were dead, damn it.”

“I’m sorry.” He sat up. “It’s gone.”

“Yes.” You smiled. “It is.”

Peter looked on in confusion as you dove in to hug Quentin tightly, holding his head to your body with your hand.

“You’re our hero. You are my hero.” You whispered.

“It was what I should have done before.” He answered humbly, smiling at you as you parted. “Are you injured?”

“No, thanks to you, I am not. Thank you for watching out for Peter, too.” You smiled gently before holding out the cape. “Here you go. You might need it.”

“It’s still cold. Keep it.” He stood up on shaky legs and you and Peter helped him. 

“Thanks.” You gave him another smile.

_Welcome to love  
Welcome to love _

The next time you saw him was when he left for Germany. You had eventually returned the cape to him and he gave you another hug, telling you to watch out for yourself in London.

You smiled at him. “I will. Watch out for yourself, please.”

“Have I found myself someone that cares for me?” He joked.

A laugh escaped your mouth. “Yes, you have. Please be careful should anything else happen. I would want to see you again, perhaps then we could go out for real, without Elementals and danger left and right.”

“I would love to.” He leaned closer. “Take care.”

“You, too.”

He was about to leave when in a rash decision, you pulled him in and kissed him. Your lips connected and you let yourself fall against him. He caught you as he did before and closed his eyes. When you did the same, he pulled you closer. For a few moments, you kissed, enjoying each other’s warmth. He was so gentle and loving as if he really cared for you.

Then you parted and he smiled at you. “I’d love to see you again soon, (Y/N).”

“Me, too.”

_ I can send some bad advice  
Still, you never sacrifice  
But somehow you got it  
I am in your world _

Michelle knocks the drone out of the air with some sort of medieval weapon and you snap back into the present. Happy is urging everyone into the crown jewel vault but you stop.

“What are you doing?” He hisses. “No time for stopping.”

“There are more drones but I will get these ones away from you and the kids. You stay here and hide. I’ll be back soon.” You state and grab the shield that Happy is holding. “I’ll need this.”

“No!” Michelle exclaims. “Ms Parker that’s suicide.”

“It’s still better than you being shot.” You whisper. “I will protect you. Don’t worry about me, worry about yourselves. Trust me.”

“But-” Betty starts but you stop her.

“Betty, you trusted me when you got sick during the school dance, right?” She nods. “And you Ned, you trusted me with you knowing Peter’s secret.” He nods. “And MJ, you trusted me with your feelings for a certain boy, am I correct?” The girl nods. “Then trust me now. Stay here and hide. Spiderman will deal with this.”

With that, you run out of the vault, knocking armour over to alert the drones to you. It works and you pick up the speed, barely managing to get out of the vault before they shoot you. Now out in the open, you scream to alert them to your direction and then run along the river away from people and away from the kids. 

If Quentin isn’t going to be the hero they need, you will be.

_Do you believe in the afterlife?  
We still talk until we fight _

“(Y/N)!” Quentin snapped. “Let me leave.”

You kept hold of his arm as he tried to go and fight the Elemental. “No! You will die.”

“The people need me, darling. I need to help them.”

Tears sprung to your eyes. “But I need you, too. You were the only one that ever saw me for me. For everyone else, I’m Spiderman’s helper even if I never do anything that really helps. You saved my life and you liked me for me. You gave me a chance to finally help Peter for real. Please, Quentin.”

He came back to earth. “(Y/N), listen to me very carefully now. Your worth is not determined by what other people see you as. You help Peter a lot. Not everyone needs to be a superhero to help others. You can still help him. Now please, go. The Elemental will be here soon and I need to go and stop it.”

“Please.” You begged him, sobbing quietly. “Quentin, I- I love you.”

You hadn’t had a long time to come to terms with your feelings but you were sure of them, no matter how naïve Quentin must think you are now.

“I love you, too.” He whispered much to your surprise. “Which is why you need to let me protect you. Stay away from the bridges and when I’m back, we will be together again, yes?”

“Please, don’t die.”

_Your God was pretty funny _

You laughed nervously as Quentin held you and flew you two up the side of a building. Of course, this was scary but you trusted him not to drop you. Nonetheless, you kept a firm grip on his body.

“Don’t you worry, dear. I won’t drop you.” He gently sat you down on the roof of the building before sitting down next to you. “Isn’t this a great view?”

“Shouldn’t you be fighting monsters?”

“How if there are none?” He smiled back at you, putting a hand to your back. 

“It’s an amazing view. Thank you.” You smiled and leaned into him carefully. “Quentin, can I ask you a stupid question?”

“Ask away.”

“Would you ever consider being with me?” You whispered. “I know it’s naïve and stupid and we’ve only known each other for a few days.”

“I would.” He said softly. “When all of this is over, the Elementals are gone and the world is safe, perhaps we can give a relationship a try.”

“I’d love to do that.” You smiled. “And by then the world will know what a brave hero you are and they can properly thank you. May I already thank you?”

“Yes, of course.”

With that, you leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips. You two shared another kiss. This time it was shorter but nonetheless sweet. When you parted, Quentin looked breathless, staring at you for a few seconds. You smiled softly and took in his loving gaze.

“I’m glad I found you.” You whispered, kissing his cheek. “Thank you.”

Quentin smiled gently. “For you, I’d do anything.”

_For making me your girl _

Thoughts are coursing through your mind. Why did he tell you to stay away from bridges if he tried to kill everyone that knew about the illusions? You were with Peter and his friends a lot during the trip. There was no way he doesn’t think you know about the illusions, too. Granted, you didn’t until now but Quentin doesn’t know that. Why is he planning to murder everyone else but not you? Surely, he wouldn’t risk you telling everyone if he could stop you.

You round a corner, hiding behind a tree and grabbing at the branch in your hand. When the drones are close enough, you jump out and smack two of them to the ground. Then you run towards one of them, ducking as it and the last one left shoot at one another. You fall to your knees and inspect the damage. The drones are gone and the kids are safe for now. The other drones don’t know where they are.

Now for helping Peter.

_Feel too much  
You are my hero _

How you managed to get into the building Quentin and Peter are in, you don’t know but perhaps with an attack, the security is needed elsewhere. You burst through the doors and both Peter and Quentin turn.

“(Y/N)!” Peter yells. “You can’t be here. It’s too dangerous. Leave.”

“Quentin!” You yell, passing Peter. “This has gone far enough.” The drones around him don’t scare you anymore. He didn’t know if you knrw about the illusions before and he still spared you. He doesn’t want you to die.

“(Y/N).” He warns. “You need to leave.”

“No.” You say. “If you want my nephew, you will have to go through me. Let your drones shoot me. Perhaps that way, Peter can escape.”

“(Y/N)!” Peter calls out, fully expecting Quentin to kill you but he doesn’t. “Why-”

“You need to leave! I cannot endanger you!” Quentin yells at the top of his lungs. “Leave and once I’m done I will be a hero. The next Tony Stark! We can be together and you could be the next Pepper Potts. We could be happy.”

“The world doesn’t need a copy of a superhero. It just needs people who do the right thing, even if it doesn’t save the whole universe. Even if it just saves one person that would be enough.”

“I will not shoot you.”

“I know.”

_ Once was enough  
I’m such an idiot _

Still, Quentin and Peter fight and you take out two of the drones but that is the only help you could offer. You are thrown back when Peter pushes you out of the way of a drone and when you open your eyes, Quentin is bleeding out on the floor, Peter approaching him.

You swallow, crawling towards him before you stop yourself. You can’t trust him anymore. Quickly, you pull Peter out of the way and he grabs the hand of the real Quentin at the same moment. Peter looks at you in question, not knowing how you knew it was the fake Quentin.

“A Peter Tingle.” 

“Please.” Peter groans at the name and turns to Quentin. “Why would you do this?”

“People need to believe and these days, they’ll believe anything.” Quentin croaks out as he slumps against the wall, clearly close to death.

_ Feel too much  
You don't love anyone _

Tears gather in your eyes. You can’t explain why but seeing him like this breaks your heart. Slowly, you make your way over to him, falling to your knees. You have a feeling that this isn’t an illusion.

“Why?” You sob out. “Why would you lie to me? What use did I have to you?”

“I didn’t lie.” He chokes out, tears running down his face.

“You did.” You whisper. “You don’t love me. You don’t love anyone, do you?”

“No, I loved you and I do still. I never wanted you to get hurt.”

“You wanted to kill my nephew.” You snap at him. “And you say you never wanted to hurt me?”

“I gave him a choice. He decided to fight me.”

“Quentin.” You take his hand. “I believed that you were a hero. I trusted you.”

“I’m sorry to have betrayed your trust. You deserve better.” He closes his eyes. “I love you. You made me feel like I was someone. I truly do love you.”

You close your eyes as you start to cry more. “You made me feel as though I was good enough. I love you, too.”

_ Once was enough _

“EDITH, is he really dead?” Peter whispers from behind you and EDITH gives the confirmation. 

You stare at Quentin and Peter kneels down next to you, embracing you. “I feel so- so used and stupid. But what if he really loved me?”

“I know he was a liar and a horrible person but I truly believe that he loved you.” Peter whispered. “Who wouldn’t? Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“Thanks, Pete.” You pat his arm. “Now let’s get you out of here.”

“I’m sorry that your love turned out to be like this. You really seemed to love him from what I saw.” Peter whispered sincerely.

“I should be more careful next time.”

_ I’m a goddamn idiot _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
Leave a Kudos or Comment if you enjoyed and want to.  
See you ^^


End file.
